PJO Prom
by Artemis the Moon Huntress
Summary: How about instead of the camps it was a Boarding School. The Greeks and Romans together and what happened if there is a prom for the first time? It's an AU and they will still be demigods. And the School's name is Olympus Academy. Rated T for some cusses and just to be safe and also it may be a bit OOC.
1. Morning

**A/N: This is an AU. I got the idea from my school's Prom for Juniors and Seniors. My OC is here can't help it and in here Nico is not Ahhh…. Homosexual like in House of Hades. And also Calypso would be a demigod daughter of Hecate since she did magic in House of Hades so I warn you though the characters may be a bit OOC….**

* * *

In the Girls Dorm…

Annabeth opened her eyes, she checked the time it was 7 in the morning. An hour before breakfast.

She sat upright and looked to her left and saw that her two roommates Liliana and Juniper are still asleep. She jumped out of her bed and went to Liliana's bed.

She shook Liliana's shoulder.

"Come on Liliana. Wake up." Annabeth said trying unsuccessfully to wake Liliana.

"No Tori… Will said no more apples." Liliana muttered but won't wake up

Annabeth shook her head then came up with an idea.

"Wake up Liliana! Will found out you gave Tori more apples!" Annabeth shouted.

"What!? Really!?" Liliana stumbled out of bed.

Annabeth laughed at Liliana and Juniper woke up.

"What is it?" Juniper asked rubbing her eye.

"I call dibs on the bathroom." Annabeth said as she took out a toothbrush, towel, etc.

Liliana stood up "I hate it when she wakes me up like that."

"Well you should start waking up early." Juniper giggled and started fixing her bed.

Liliana shook her head but started fixing her head then they heard shouting and a bang.

"It looks like Clarisse is awake." Liliana said

"That girl really needs to learn how to wake up without waking up the whole school." Juniper replied

"Like that could happen." Liliana scoffed

"Who'll use the bathroom next?" Juniper asked

"Coin Toss." Liliana suggested bringing out a golden drachma. "I'm heads and you're tails."

Juniper nodded and crossed her fingers.

Liliana flipped her drachma, caught it, and slap it on her hand

The drachma was showing the head.

"I'm next." Liliana announced

"Darn." Juniper grumbled

Annabeth came out looking fresh with her orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

Liliana grabbed a towel, toothbrush, and etc. and ran to the bathroom.

"She won again?" Annabeth asked

Juniper nodded glumly.

"She should be a daughter of Tyche." Juniper grumbled "She always wins in coin toss."

Annabeth laughed and took out Daedalus's laptop.

"You're still looking at that thing?" Juniper asked

"Yeah." Annabeth said absentmindedly

Liliana came out with an identical orange Olympus Academy shirt just like Annabeth's, black jeans, and black boots. Her brown hair was tied up into two large buns fastened with violet ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist.

"Your turn Juniper." Liliana said

"Ok." Juniper said and went into the bathroom.

Liliana sat on her bed and took out her own laptop.

"Let see." Liliana said as she opened her laptop and typed in her password.

"Go see what are the new activities." Annabeth said without looking up from Daedalus's laptop.

"Sure." Liliana said then types in a few commands.

"Let's see there will be Capture the Flag for the Greeks and the War Games for the Romans."

"Yay."

"Arena day."

"Whee."

"And a Special Surprise."

"Wait what?"

"What?" Juniper asked coming out of the bathroom wearing a simple green chiton and sandals, her hair brushed.

"I said there will be a Special Surprise." Liliana repeated

"The last time we had a 'special surprise' we had to make a play version of Oedipus which was horrible." Annabeth groaned

"Yeah but it was still funny how Grover pretended to die though." Liliana said

"Don't tease him." Juniper said

"How about today? What's our schedule?" Juniper asked

"Let's see for us demigods it will be the same except instead of Art n' Crafts it will be replaced for picking of the teams for Capture the Flag." Liliana answered

"Cool." Annabeth said

"And for the nymphs you guys are still the same." Liliana finished

"Okay." Juniper said

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Annabeth said putting back Daedalus's laptop in her backpack and her Celestial Bronze knife.

"Yeah." Liliana said putting back her laptop in her backpack and grabbed her recurve bow and quiver and put on her belt with an array of weapons.

"Dude we're just going to class not war." Annabeth commented

"I know but as a Ranger I need these." Liliana replied

Juniper sighed shaking her head.

Ever since Liliana came upon reading the Ranger's Apprentice series. Liliana became determined to have the Ranger weapons. She got a recurve bow then trained with the sling, for a daughter of Apollo it was no problem since they're good at range weapons then she asked Berkendorf t make a Saxe knife and throwing knife. At first she had trouble wielding them but after awhile she got better and became a dangerous opponent.

"You're becoming like Clarisse." Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I may not like the way she treats the newbies but I gotta respect her on how she fights." Liliana said "Let's go."

Liliana left the room with Annabeth and Juniper following.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's horrible I had nothing else in my head but it will be better in other chapters**


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Well this is the Chapter 2 for the Prom fanfic. Also it may be a bit boring but hey the 'Special Surprise' will be revealed and also some of the dead from Last Olympian will be revived well except for Kronos of course and Daedalus and they are all fifteen and the ones that are in a relationship are not in a relationship here so it will be easier to me and because it's fun. Also Ella will be a demigod as well the daughter of Athena since she likes books and stuff.**

* * *

The Mess Hall…

That's where all the students – demigods, satyrs, fauns, and nymphs- and the teachers eat. The Mess Hall was spacious and nice the students were separated from the teachers and they could sit with anybody they want.

The –aurae- wind spirits bring in their food.

"So have you heard of the news?" Piper asked she was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, beige shorts, and hiking boots. Her chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven thin strands braided was on either side of her hair.

"You mean the 'Special surprise'?" Juniper asked

"That's the one." Piper answered

"Well what do you think it would be this time?" Hazel asked she was wearing a purple Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair was brushed.

"Well it couldn't be a play because of the last time." Clarisse said she was wearing an orange Olympus Academy, jeans, and combat boots. Her long, stringy light brown hair was messy as always.

"You got that right." Liliana agreed

"Well see should wait for Chiron to announce." Annabeth said

Meanwhile at the Boys Table…

"What do you think would be the 'Special Surprise'?" Jason wondered he was wearing a purple Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His blond hair is at its usual tidy and military cropped.

"Probably something other than a play." Percy answered he was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His jet black hair was as messy as ever.

"That was a stupid play." Leo said he was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, his tool belt looped around his belt, and sneakers. His curly black hair looked like it wasn't brushed in a while. "It was still funny especially Grover's 'death' scene."

"Hey!" Grover protested he was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt and his reed pipes with him. His furry goat legs weren't hidden in his usual jeans and fake shoes.

Then they heard the conch horn.

"There's the horn." Chris replied standing up he was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneaker. His black hair was combed. "Let's go."

The students and teachers filed out of the Mess Hall and went to the court and went to their respective places. The Romans at the left and grouped with their respective cohorts and the fauns at the back of the Roman demigods and the Greeks at the right and grouped with their half siblings and the satyrs at the back of the Greek demigods. The teachers in front with Chiron, Mr. D, and Lupa.

"Students!" Lupa shouted and the students stopped talking at once. Everybody knew Lupa as the Roman wolf goddess but also the Asst. Principal of Discipline and she took that seriously.

When the noise stopped Chiron stepped up. Everybody knew him as the Asst. Principal of Activities.

"You may have heard of the news that there is a special surprise." Chiron started

The students began to murmur.

"Students!" Lupa shouted again and the murmurs died.

"A courtesy to our school director Dionysius the Special Surprise will be…. Our very first prom." Chiron announced

There was a pause as the news sunk in then the murmurs began louder than the last.

"A prom?!"

"Oh my gods! That is so awesome!"

"The first prom ever!"

"Students!" Lupa shouted again and the murmurs died again

"I know everyone is excited but the prom is in two weeks." Chiron continued

The Aphrodite and Venus kids groaned and Lupa glared fiercely at them and that shut them up.

"And remember we have Capture the Flag for the Greeks in two days time." Chiron continued

"And the War Games for the Romans in three days time. That is all." Lupa finished

The students and teachers began to leave and everybody was talking about the Prom, Capture the Flag, and the War Games.

"So Annabeth are you excited for the Prom?" Hazel asked

"Gods no." Annabeth announced making a face

"Don't listen to her. She's hoping Mr. Clueless Jackson will ask her." Silena said as she walked with them. She was wearing an orange Olympus Academy Shirt, a jeans, and lace up boots. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

Annabeth's ears turned red.

"See." Silena teased and smiling at Annabeth's reaction and Annabeth glared at her.

"How about you Silena?" Annabeth asked

"Well….." Silena blushed a bit

"Everybody knows her not-so-secret crush except for the crush himself Annabeth." Piper said "Its Beckendorf isn't it?"

Silena looked down meekly.

"How about you Ella?" Calypso asked Ella. Calypso was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her caramel hair was braided to one side.

"Ella likes Tyson." Ella said blushing she was wearing an orange Olympus Academy shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her bright red hair was combed.

"How about you guys?" Silena asked

The six –Hazel, Piper, Clarisse, Liliana, Juniper, and Calypso – looked away and began to blush

"Come one tell us." Annabeth said

"No way in Hades." Clarisse muttered under her breath

The conch horn blew again signaling first period will start soon

"Saved by the horn." Liliana said "Let's get to class."

Annabeth glared at her but just walked away to class with the others.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I know people hate this but I'll be staying at the Girls' POV when the boys will ask them out. Since they are easier to write about that boys since… I am a girl so it will be easy to write as the girls. Sorry! Make sure to Review! No flames! All flames will be fed to Cerberus or Mrs. O'Leary.**


	3. Percabeth

**A/N: This took me awhile to write but hey why am I complaining? It's already my first year in and I reached my 100****th**** something favourite story that is great! And now….. To the Chapter!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Two Days Later…_

As Annabeth walked down the hall towards The Mess Hall for dinner.

The words of Silena were playing in her head over and over like a broken record for two days now.

"_Don't listen to her. She's hoping Mr. Clueless Jackson will ask her."_

Annabeth sighed she couldn't get the words out of her head.

"_I doubt Seaweed Brain would even ask me to the dance." _Annabeth thought as she entered the Mess Hall then saw her friends.

"Come here Annabeth." Juniper said waving at her from the table.

"Coming." Annabeth said running towards her friends

She sat down between Liliana and Piper

"So are you excited for Capture the Flag later?" Hazel asked

"Well of course and our team will win." Annabeth said smiling looking at Liliana

"Of course our team will win." Liliana said smiling back

"Don't be so sure." Clarisse said "My team will win!"

"Wanna bet?" Liliana asked smirking

"Okay then if your team lost you will tell us who you want to ask you out to the Prom." Clarisse said looking smug

Liliana looked rattled but smirk "Okay then but if your team lost you will tell us who you want to ask you out to the Prom… Deal?"

"Deal." Clarisse and Liliana shook hands.

"Well you guys have fun the Aphrodite cabin won't be playing this time." Silena said which made Piper groaned inwardly and Silena elbowed her gently.

"Naturally." Calypso muttered

"So how about you Calypso will the Hecate kids be joining?" Juniper asked

"No. The Hecate kids can't play tonight because of the last time." Calypso answered quite disappointed "And Capture the Flag is so fun too."

"Well maybe next time Lou should be careful with her spells." Piper said

"Was it my fault that she almost burned down the school," Calypso said defensively

"I'm just saying." Piper said

Calypso glared at Piper and Piper glared back.

Before a fight between Calypso and Piper the conch horn sounded. Signalling the Greeks to get the ready for Capture the Flag but also signalling the Romans to leave the Mess Hall and watch Capture the Flag with the teachers.

"Let's go Ella, Liliana we need to get ready." Annabeth said standing up and walked out of the Mess Hall

"Ella will go with you." Ella said standing and followed Annabeth

"Yeah and I'll follow Ella." Liliana said following Ella

As Liliana, Ella, and Annabeth left the Mess Hall we met up with their team mates. The Greeks who were participating went into the forest, the other Greeks who were not participating were watching from the sidelines with the Romans. Chiron, Mr. D (for the night), and Lupa stayed at a podium with speacial cameras overlooking the game.

This week's Capture the Flag will be a three on three

The Blue Team will be the Athena, Apollo, and Nemesis kids while the Red Team will be the Ares, Hephaestus, and Poseidon.

"Okay you guys you remember the plan?" Annabeth asked the others

Everybody nodded

"Now get ready." Annabeth said

Everyone nodded and went into position.

The conch horn sounded and signalled the start.

"Groups one and two go! Guards defences up!" Annabeth shouted

The two groups which were mixed with Nemesis, Apollo, and Athena kids nodded and ran forward and engaged the enemy. While some stayed with the flag.

"Let's go girls." Annabeth said softly to Ella and Liliana

They nodded and Ella followed her and Liliana jumped to a tree and followed Annabeth and Ella through the trees. They stealthily avoided the battle and ran to look for the red flag.

"Annabeth." Liliana whispered and jumped down from her tree. "I found the red flag it's over there in front of the river but the ones guarding it are Percy and Clarisse."

"Really it's surprising that they haven't killed each other yet." Annabeth said in astonishment.

"What should we do?" Liliana asked

"Ella has a plan." Ella said

They both looked at Ella and she told them the plan.

"I guess it could work." Annabeth said

"But-" Liliana protested but stopped when Annabeth glared at her

**VwV**

Liliana was watching Percy and Clarisse guarding the red flag up on the tree while Annabeth and Ella hid behind some bushes. Annabeth looked at Ella and nodded and at Liliana above and gave her a signal and proceeded to the plan.

Liliana notched an arrow and shot the arrow but just between Percy and Clarisse.

"Who's there?" Percy asked as he readied Riptide and looked around but saw nothing.

"This is Liliana's arrow." Clarisse said picking up the arrow and showing it to Percy

"You're right only she has this kind of arrow." Percy agreed looking at the arrow. It was black shafted with gray feathers.

Then another arrow zipped past them and they heard rustling at the trees.

"She's up in the trees." Clarisse whispered

"I'll handle her."Percy said then she concentrated and a large wave swept by and hit the trees.

"Gah!" They heard Liliana scream and hit the ground.

"We got her now." Clarisse said and they ran toward where they heard Liliana fall.

They reached the spot but found no one.

"Where is she?" Percy asked as he looked around

Then Liliana and Annabeth jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. While Liliana was battling Clarisse; Annabeth was battling Percy.

"You've gotten good Annabeth." Percy said

"You too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and kicked him on the stomach and tried to strike with her knife but it was deflected by Riptide.

Percy swept Annabeth's feet and made her stumble.

"Sorry Annabeth but I have a game to win." Percy said then ran off and was about to help Clarisse until he saw…

Ella running away with the Red flag.

"Clarisse stop fighting Liliana!" Percy shouted as Clarisse and Liliana was still fighting saxe knife versus sword since her spear was cut in half.

"You can't tell me what to do Jackson!" Clarisse shouted back and charged at Liliana.

Percy ran after Ella with Annabeth running after him

"Sorry Seaweed Brain but this is my win tonight." Annabeth said then she tackled Percy to the ground. "Go Ella! Take the Flag to our side!"

"Ella will take the flag to our side." Ella said then continued to run back to their side.

Percy and Annabeth continued to wrestle until Percy was able to get Annabeth off him but then...

"**CAPTURE THE FLAG IS OVER! BLUE TEAM WON!" **They heard Chiron shout at the loudspeaker and the Blue Team cheered happily.

"We won Annabeth!" Liliana said getting out of the forest with the rest of the demigods

"I know." Annabeth said

"Now Clarisse please tell us." Liliana said smirking at Clarisse and Clarisse scowled but reluctantly whispered it to Liliana and Annabeth.

"Shut the fridge! Really?" Liliana said surprised

"Say it louder for the whole world to hear." Clarisse grumbled

As the blue team celebrated Percy walked to Annabeth.

"That was a great game." Percy said smiling at Annabeth

"Yeah." Annabeth said

Then Percy fidgeted a bit and shuffled his feet.

"Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asked

"Um… Well I was wondering…. If you um" Percy said blushing

"Yes?" Annabeth pressed on

"If you… um…. would like to go to the Prom with me?" Percy asked blushing profusely

Annabeth looked at him wide eyed.

"But if you don't want to I can understand." Percy said quickly looking dejected

"What no! Percy I would love to go to the Prom with you." Annabeth said blushing as well

"Really?" Percy asked

"Really." Annabeth answered

"Thanks." Percy said then walked away.

Annabeth stood there in a daze until laughter broke out behind her. She turned around and saw the other girls there and Clarisse was holding a camera.

"Oh gods you did not just recorded everything did you?" Annabeth asked her face turning red again

"Yup." Clarisse answered grinning evilly

"Give it to me!" Annabeth said angrily

"You gotta catch us first." Piper said and the girls ran away with Annabeth chasing them

* * *

**A/N: Dang it took me a long time to write this! But hope you like it! And remember review my story and constructive criticism is okay but no flames! All flames will be fed to Cerberus and/or Mrs. O'Leary**


	4. Frazel

**A/N: I got this idea from washing the dishes the other night. Amazing right? Inspiration hits you in the weirdest times. And also remember when I said I'll only stay in the girls POV well I'll change. It will be random so I'll be changing to girls or boys POV.**

* * *

**Frank's POV:**

Frank and Jason grabbed the opposing team's banner.

"**The game is won!" **Lupa shouted through the mic. Their teammates cheered and the opposing team hung their heads in defeat.

"Wait we won?" Frank asked in disbelief

Jason nodded exhausted. He was smiling.

"Oh gods… I can't believe it…" Frank said breathing heavily

"Believe it Frank. We won. We beat Octavian's sorry podex." Jason said clapping Frank's back.

They left the Field of Mars. Seriously it was huge well not really huge like the forest that was used to hide the school but still huge. How they were able to hide it was a mystery to Frank.

The fifth and the fourth cohorts celebrated while the first, second, and third cohorts were being scolded by Octavian mostly the first cohort since it was kind of embarrassing that the first cohort lost to the fifth cohort.

"You did great you guys!" Percy said

"And the plan how come I never thought of it? But anyway great work Frank." Annabeth said

"Thanks guys." Frank thanked them. "Where's Hazel?"

Frank turned his head from left to right looking for Hazel.

"Looks like lover boy here is looking for his girlfriend to ask her out to the Prom." Leo teased and the others laughed.

Frank's face turned red as a tomato. Because for one thing he was right he wanted to ask Hazel before they started the War Games but with luck against him he didn't have a chance.

"J-Just tell me where she is." Frank said almost demanding

"She was with that elephant with your Roman friends." Leo answered

"Thank you." Frank said then looked for Hazel.

He saw her with Hannibal the elephant but she looked like she was talking with someone. He peeked behind a pillar and he saw she was talking to Gwen and Dakota.

He nervously walked towards them and heard some snippets of their conversation.

The only word that caught his attention was 'Prom' and he stopped abruptly.

If he was nervous before he's now even more nervous when he heard 'Prom'. If he had to choose between replaying the War Games or asking Hazel to the Prom. He'll have to choose the War Games.

"Hey Frank come here!" He heard Dakota shout motioning for him to come to them.

"Yeah coming." Frank shouted back and ran to them

"So Frank you gonna ask someone special to the Prom?" Gwen asked slyly

Frank turned red again and he noticed Hazel looked down.

"Let's go Dakota. We have to do something important right." Gwen asked nudging Dakota and winking at him.

"I don't think so Gwen." Dakota answered totally not getting the hint "And is something in your eye?"

"I mean… ugh. Come here." Gwen grabbed Dakota's arm and dragged him away.

Frank and Hazel just stood there in awkward silence.

Frank was about to say something but then the horn blew.

"Well gotta change out of my armour and get to class." Hazel said quickly and walked back to school.

Frank sighed dejectedly. _'Why, why, why can I not ask her out?" _Frank asked himself quietly as he followed the others back to class.

**Hazel's POV:**

As Hazel weaved through the crowd. She cursed herself for leaving Frank hanging like that.

"_Why am I so stupid?" _Hazel asked herself

When Gwen asked Frank about the Prom. She just froze and looked down so people won't see her blush.

As she arrived in her dorm room. She just sighed and changed out of her armour and back to her regular purple 'Olympus Academy' shirt and jeans.

She was about to leave when the door burst open and she saw Piper looking exhausted as if she ran a marathon. Since she shares the dorm with Piper and Ella it wasn't that a surprise to see Piper burst in than knocking on the door.

"*Huff* Guess *Huff* What?" Piper asked as she plopped down on her bed

"What?" Hazel asked she doesn't like guessing games especially with Piper. The last time she asked them that question. They ended up being forced to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"The teachers said they'd give us the night off tonight since it was hard for us to play the games and haven't had the time to heal." Piper answered grinning

"Seriously?" Hazel queried

"Seriously." Piper answered "Man now I don't have to worry about that Ancient Greek quiz."

Hazel giggled. Even though the Greek demigods have a knack reading Ancient Greek like the Roman demigods have a knack reading Latin. Piper just couldn't concentrate enough on the class.

"Well let's go the girls are waiting for us." Pier said grabbing Hazel's hand pulling her.

True enough the girls were there. They spent their time talking about the games, school, et cetera and et cetera.

They were about to go back to the dorm when Frank nervously walked towards her.

"Um Hazel can you… um… come with me?" Frank asked

"S-Sure." Hazel answered as she held Frank's hand and she heard the other girl giggle behind her.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked

"Just follow." Frank answered

As she followed Frank she began to notice some familiar spots

Then they stopped under a willow tree.

"Well um Hazel would you like to…" Frank trailed off looking down

"To?" Hazel queried

"To go to the Prom with me?" Frank asked turning red again.

Hazel looked at him surprised then what she did next surprised her the most. She hugged him.

"I've been waiting Frank." Hazel said

"So is that a yes?" Frank asked

Hazel nodded vigorously

"Thanks." Frank thanked her

"No thank you." Hazel said

Then they went back to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Well this took me awhile! Anyway sorry if it is a bit rushed but doing this at 10 pm PST time well that's hard. But luckily I was able to finish it anyway. Soooooo sorry for taking a long time but I'm working on multiple chapter here. So the next chapter will probably be Jason x Piper or Leo x Calypso or another pairing I could finish first. **


	5. CaLeo, Jiper, Silendorf and Charisse

**A/N: I guess you guys noticed I'm not really good at Romance huh? But I'm trying here. Cause I need some practice and where to practice than in PJO cause they are so cute! Well second to Pokémon Adventures/Special Shippings/Pairings. In this chapter I combined four pairings and trust me I tried my best but if it was horrible well you can tell me anyway just try not to make me feel like a pile of Centaur Poop.**

**And for other news for people who have read my Ninjago story: Ninja Gods. Please be notified that Ninja Gods will be probably be updated at somewhere between May and October or earlier or later. I just don't know the story is awfully slow but it will soon speed up soon… Hopefully. May my muse help me in my work.**

* * *

**Silena's POV:**

**Three days later…**

As Silena and Clarisse walked to pegasi flying class. Clarisse was unnaturally quiet.

"What's wrong Clarisse?" Silena asked

"It's just about… You know." Clarisse answered

"Ahhh I get it." Silena said "Don't worry about I know he likes you."

"Yeah right." Clarisse said rolling her eyes.

They reached the stables.

"C'mon Clarisse let's see if you improved in your pegasi flying." Silena said smiling climbing on a chocolate brown pegasi.

"Ha! I am so gonna beat you!" Clarisse said then climbed on a white pegasi.

The students then flew around. Some were flying with loops others were racing.

"Let's see then." Silena said then flew up and Clarisse followed her. The two began racing around the field.

"You're as fast as always." Clarisse said. Silena and Clarisse were neck to neck at their final lap. Silena noticed most of the students stopped whatever they were doing and was watching Silena and Clarisse.

"Sorry Clarisse but I'm winning this one!" Silena shouted then Silena and her pegasi were ahead of Clarisse and passed the end point.

"And the winner is Silena Beauregard." Berkendorf said as Silena and Clarisse landed

"But you were good too Clarisse." Chris said

"Yeah she just won out of luck." Clarisse grunted

"Right Clarisse." Chris said

They all laughed at Chris's comment.

Then Beckendorf and Chris turned red and started nudging each other and Silena and Clarisse watched them curiously. Then Chris pushed Beckendorf and Beckendorf rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um Silena… would you like to go to the Prom with me?" Beckendorf asked

Silena looked surprised then in a millisecond she looked delighted.

"Charlie of course!" Silena answered and hugged Beckendorf.

"And um Clarisse would you like to go to the Prom with me?" Chris asked.

Clarisse blinked and looked at Chris in bewilderment.

"Seriously?" Clarisse asked

"Yeah." Chris answered

"Um sure." Clarisse answered

Silena smiled

"Awesome." Chris said relieved

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

**Later that day…**

Leo and Jason watched Piper and Calypso from a distance. Well kind of the two girls were chatting while the two boys were watching them behind a wall.

"You know this is stalking right?" Jason asked

"No I rather call it 'Admiring from afar'." Leo answered

"It's basically stalking." Jason stated

"Whatever." Leo said waving a dismissing hand "Look they're on the move."

True enough Piper and Calypso were leaving for class and Leo and Jason followed them but making sure it didn't look like they were following them.

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Jason asked

"To find the perfect time to ask them out." Leo answered

"How about just go walked to them and ask them out?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow

"That's no way to make it memorable man." Leo replied

"I thought we had to make the _Prom _memorable not the _asking out_." Jason pointed out "And where did you hear that from?"

"I have my sources." Leo answered proudly

"It was the Stoll brothers wasn't it?" Jason asked crossing his arms

Leo hesitantly nodded and at that Jason shook his head.

"You really shouldn't ask them for advice especially about girls." Jason said

"Well who am I supposed to ask?" Leo asked "Percy? He's as clueless as a rock."

"But he still got a date for the Prom." Jason pointed out

"I still don't know how he did it." Leo said shaking his head.

"Because he just asked out a girl and not stalks them." Jason said

Leo rolled his eyes at Jason but said nothing.

They followed Calypso and Piper until they entered their classroom.

"Well it's time for class." Jason said and dragged Leo to class.

*Time skip*

**Piper's POV:**

They were eating lunch and Piper noticed Leo and Jason looking over their table.

"Hey Calypso." Piper said nudging Calypso's arm "Have you noticed Leo and Jason looking at our table?"

"No until now." Calypso answered looking at Jason and Leo. "Do you think they want to talk to us?"

"Probably." Piper answered

Then Leo and Jason stood up from their table and walked to their table.

"Hey Pipes can we talk to you and Calypso for a minute or two?" Jason asked

Piper and Calypso looked at each other then at the other girls and they smirked.

"Go on you guys. We'll wait for you two." Annabeth said resting her head on her hands, smirking at them.

Piper and Calypso stood up and followed Jason and Leo. Piper saw Jason and Leo whispering to each other and it looked like they were fighting.

As they left the Mess Hall; Jason and Leo lead them to the school garden.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Calypso asked

Jason and Leo looked at each other.

"Well I, I mean we, we mean I argh!" Leo said frustrated

"What Leo wanted to say is that we would like to ask you girls if you guys would like to the Prom with us? Me and Piper and Leo with Calypso" Jason said saving Leo from further embarrassing himself.

Piper and Calypso looked at each other and back at them. Smiling at both of them.

"We would love to." Calypso answered

And the conch horn blew signalling the end of lunch period

* * *

**A/N: I am so horrible at this! But PJO Prom would soon be finished and I can gladly get back to writing Ninja Gods and the new fanfiction I am planning to make.**


	6. Shopping for the Prom

**A/N: The PJO Prom story will soon come to an end! I feel so nostalgic! My first finished story! Oh my gods! And also the band 'Heavens Above' is from Goddess Girls I had to use it because I can't think of another band name and there will be a store that has a really horrible name that I can't think of anything else. Well I should stop talking and just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

Liliana entered her room and plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted; she's been practicing with Michael's band 'Heavens Above' for the Prom the whole morning. Chiron assigned Liliana and her half brother's band as performers for the Prom they had to perform two duets then Michael take over with his band 'Heavens Above' which consisted of Will Solace, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, and Butch three of them were her half brothers Butch was the Son of Iris and a good friend of them and also a good drummer then after a few songs, a DJ most likely Nyssa and Will; will play some songs for them to take a break.

Liliana opened her laptop and put on her headphones and was just listening to one of her playlist until the door burst open and she saw Annabeth and Piper.

"Hey guys." Liliana greeted

"Hey Liliana.' Annabeth said while Piper waved

"So who asked you to the Prom?" Piper asked

"No one." Liliana answered scrolling down through her pictures of Pokémon Adventures characters.

"So you're not attending the Prom?"Annabeth asked looking from behind her shoulders "And aren't you too old for Pokémon."

"I'll be attending since I am one of the performers and who cares if I like Pokémon." Liliana answered closing her laptop.

"So Silena said that we should go shopping for some Prom clothes." Piper said "I say we should go."

"I don't know." Annabeth answered hesitantly "I'm not really one for clothes and I was just gonna use my old dress."

"C'mon this is Prom we are talking about we should at least have some fun and impress our dates with some new clothes." Piper insisted

"Well…" Annabeth thought a bit then shrugged "Fine let's go. You are coming right Liliana?"

"Fine." Liliana said grabbing her backpack. "Let's go."

Liliana followed them out and saw the other girls there already even Clarisse.

"You got them great work Piper!" Silena said

"How did you get Clarisse with us?" Liliana asked as they left the school to go to the Mall.

"I have my ways." Silena answered slyly "And we are going to Clothes R' Us!"

"Really 'Clothes R' Us' Really people can't think of any good names these days." Annabeth said rolling her eyes

"But it still is the best place to shop for prom clothes and it's also cheap so we could afford it." Silena said

*Time skip to Clothes R'Us store*

They were looking through the racks of dresses.

"So Liliana since you don't have a date. Who did you want to ask you out?" Piper asked

"I don't know if I should tell you." Liliana answered as she took out a yellow dress but shook her head and put it back.

"C'mon I'll keep an open mind." Piper insisted adding a bit of charmspeak.

"Well I'll think about it." Liliana said "What do you think of this dress?"

Liliana took out a knee length sleeveless black dress. It was kind of plain but the top part is a bit ruffled.

"I don't know it looks a bit plain." Piper answered

"I like it maybe just a few accessories it'll look nice." Liliana said

"How about this one?" Piper asked

Piper took out a knee length sleeveless whitish-pink dress with a few ruffles at the bottom and some designs at the top.

"Looks nice." Liliana answered "It totally looks like something you'd wear."

"Thanks. I'm gonna try it on." Piper said

"I'm coming with you." Liliana said following Piper to the dressing room.

**Annabeth's POV:**

As Annabeth looked through the racks of clothes. Feeling a bit of dread.

"Having a bit of a problem choosing Annabeth?" Silena asked Annabeth "If you want I can help you. I mean I was able to find Clarisse a dress."

True enough Clarisse came out of the dressing room; she was wearing a short dress that reaches just above her knees. It had a metallic color the sleeves were short.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Clarisse asked

"Yes and you look great now change back we are getting that." Silena answered then turned back to Annabeth

"Well maybe you could help." Annabeth said uncertainly

"Awesome." Silena said then they began looking around "What kind of dress do you want?"

"Well I want something that suits me. Something that compliments me." Annabeth answered

"Hmmm." Silena thought for a bit looking through the dresses then she pulled out a dress. "How about this one?"

She held up a gray dress knee length sleeveless, gray dress. It had a pleated skirt kind of style.

"This dress is great! It totally brings out your eyes!" Silena said

"Well I'll try it on." Annabeth said going in the dressing room.

As she put on the dress, Silena was right it looked great on her. As she came out she saw Hazel, Ella, Calypso, and Juniper out as well.

"You guys done?" Annabeth asked

They nodded and they headed out of the dressing room.

They saw that Clarisse, Silena, Piper, and Liliana were already done and as they left the clothing store. Annabeth saw Liliana and Piper whispering about something but what caught Annabeth's attention was Piper's surprised look and Liliana's red faced. As far as she knows Liliana never made a red face unless she was red with fury like one time when the Stoll brothers pranked her. The Stoll brothers switched her celestial bronze balls that she uses for her sling with peas when Liliana found out she ran straight to them and threw them in the lake, luckily the naiads helped them back to shore and they never pranked her again.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Juniper asked, snapping Annabeth out of her thoughts.

Liliana and Piper glanced at each other, Piper giving signals with her eyes and Liliana glaring at her.

"Tell them." Piper said

"No way in Hades am I gonna do that." Liliana answered crossing her arms.

"Then I'll them." Piper threatened

"You wouldn't." Liliana said even though she looked uneasy

Piper smirked and the others looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?" Silena asked eagerly

"I'll tell you but let's eat first." Piper said

They agreed and settled in the food court. When they finished eating the other looked at Piper expectantly.

"Well only me and Annabeth know this but Liliana doesn't have a date to the Prom not that she minds right?" Piper said

"And?" Clarisse asked really bored

"But the truth is she was actually hoping a certain guy would ask her out." Piper answered smirking at Liliana and she glared at her.

"It wasn't like I was hoping I just knew he wouldn't ask me and the Prom just made me a little hopeful." Liliana protested glaring and Piper gave her an I-don't-believe-it Look.

"So who's the lucky guy Liliana's crushing on?" Annabeth asked in a teasing manner which made Liliana blush.

Piper took a deep breath and looked around until she said "Nico di Angelo."

Silence loomed over the group and the other girls just froze with surprised expression until…

"Holy Hera! What the-"

"Are you serious?!"

"Are you sure you're the Liliana we all know?"

"Why?!"

"Guys stop!" Liliana hissed

"Okay, okay let's all calm down for a minute." Annabeth said calming down from her initial shock. "So why do you like Nico?"

Liliana sighed exasperated. "I -I don't know. It's just something about Nico that I can't help liking him." At what she said she blushed even more

"So how long was this crush?" Hazel asked

"Well for three years now." Liliana answered still blushing.

"So when you first came in here you already have a crush on him?" Calypso asked

"Kind of." Liliana answered absentmindedly twirling her straw.

"Like love at first sight?" Silena asked dreamily

"Can we not talk about how and why I like Nico?" Liliana asked

"Fine." Silena said glumly "But it is a shocker. I mean Liliana Estevez; daughter of Apollo who can scare half of the boys actually likes Nico di Angelo; son of Hades who can creep anyone out. No offense Hazel"

Hazel shrugged "It's okay."

"So Juniper, Ella who are you guys taking to the dance?" Liliana asked; trying to steer the conversation from her. Fortunately it worked.

"Well I'll be with Grover." Juniper answered blushing

"Ella will be with Tyson." Ella answered

"Aw! You guys will be so cute together!" Silena gushed and the others laughed

"Gods! It's almost time!" Annabeth shrieked looking at her watch

"You're right! Let's get back to school!" Piper shrieked as well

The girls grabbed their shopping bags and ran like Atalanta to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! And I guess you already know that my OC Liliana likes Nico I mean it's in the poll and anyway please vote already Prom is the next chapter!**


	7. The Prom

**A/N: It's already the Prom chapter! Man am I nervous and I'm not even going to the said Prom! But I will try my best writing about this even though I am really, really, really horrible at romance and would rather write something else but I will not disappoint thee! FYI: I made up a surname for Calypso since she is a demigod now at least in my story. And now the Chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As Annabeth put on the dress and fixed her hair. She was nervous and she saw that even Juniper was nervous.

Even though they were given the morning and afternoon to get ready they were still nervous for the upcoming night and it was just thirty minutes before the Prom.

"Are you guys ready or not?" Liliana asked

She was wearing a knee length sleeveless black dress. It was kind of plain but the top part is a bit ruffled, short black boots, a silver necklace with a sun pendant, and silver star earrings. Her brown hair was in a fish tail braid that tied with a black ribbon.

"Well someone is excited." Juniper teased

"Please I'm getting ready Michael said he'll be picking me up for some last minute things but I wanted to see you guys before I leave." Liliana scoffed

"Well what do you think?" Annabeth asked twirling the dress a bit.

Annabeth was a wearing a knee length sleeveless, gray dress. It had a pleated skirt kind of style, white sandals with short heels, and an owl necklace with matching owl earrings. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail.

"You look nice." Juniper answered "How about me?"

Juniper was wearing a knee length sleeveless green dress with ruffles at the fringe like a ballerina's costume. There was also a jewel belt like sash around it; her hair was in a half ponytail.

"You look great." Liliana answered "Well all of us look great."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Michael." Liliana said grabbing her purse and putting in her sling, celestial bronze balls, throwing knife and Saxe knife in. She would have brought her bow and quiver as well but Silena insisted that since she was a performer she should just bring small weapons and walked to the door.

Liliana opened the door and true enough it was Michael. He was wearing black pants, a white polo shirt with a black jacket on top and a black and white tie.

"Get your stuff Liliana. We have some things to do before Prom." Michael said

"Let's go then." Liliana said pulling Michael to the gym.

And at the same time Piper and the other girls came in.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said grabbing her own purse "You guys look nice."

Piper was wearing a knee length sleeveless whitish-pink dress with a few ruffles at the bottom and some designs at the top, white sandals with heels, and a pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings. Her brown hair was not braided like usual but it was wavy and just reached her at the tip of her chin.

Hazel was wearing a knee length sleeveless white dress. It has ruffles at the bottom but it was set in a diagonal way and some swirl designs, peach coloured heels, an agate necklace with studded earrings, and she had her spatha with her since all demigods know to always bring their weapons with them just in case. Her brown curly hair was held back by a white ribbon that served like a hair band.

Ella was wearing a knee length dress. The bottom was red with ruffles at the fringe, the top was silverish white, and the straps were red, heels that had a metallic color, a ruby pendant with matching ruby earrings. Her red hair was in a half ponytail but it was braided.

Clarisse was wearing a short dress that reaches just above her knees. It had a metallic color the sleeves were short, short black boots, all she had was a bracelet that had the same metallic color as her dress, and like Hazel she has her spear that was slung across her back. Her brown hair was for once combed in a side swept style.

Calypso was wearing a short red dress that reaches just above her knees. There were flower like designs at the top, peach coloured heels like Hazel but her heels were a little bit taller and white earrings. Her caramel hair was in bouncy curls.

Silena was wearing a knee length sleeveless light pink dress. It has some ruffles at the fringe and there was a silver belt like designs around her hips, silver coloured heels, and an amethyst necklace with matching earrings. Her black hair was in a complicated braided knot.

"Thanks." Piper said "I wanted to wear sneakers with this dress but Silena wouldn't let me."

The other girls laughed and then they heard the conch horn.

"Let's go we only have fifteen minutes to get to the gym." Calypso said

The girls went out of the room and chatted all the way to the gym. As they saw it was almost like the whole student body was there even Rachel; the oracle and only mortal in the school was attending. She had on a green dress and green flats. She looked like he was arguing with Octavian the augur. He was the only one not in prom clothes he was still wearing his Roman toga. Then Octavian said something and Rachel snapped at him and stormed off and Octavian stormed back to the dorm.

"What were they arguing about?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know but what's new there always arguing." Piper answered shrugging

Then they heard the sound of a microphone and they saw Michael and Liliana up on the stage each holding a microphone. Michael's band was behind them still getting ready.

"Hey Everybody! Great night huh?" Michael asked

And everybody cheered they all know Michael's band 'Heaven Above' and they were excited what songs they were gonna play.

"Well before we sing we would like to say that this Prom wouldn't have happened if it were not for Lady Aphrodite or Lady Venus and Mr D or Bacchus. That's really confusing." Liliana said scratching her head that earned her laughs in the crowd.

"So the sons and/or daughters of these two please thank them later." Michael said "And also for other news we will be casting votes who are the cutest couples in the Prom."

The students began to murmur.

"The First place winner will be declared Prom King and Prom Queen and the Second place winners will be declared Prom Princess and Prom Prince." Liliana explained "So after we sing and you see some really cute couples go and vote for them!"

"Also you can't vote for yourselves!" Will added

"And now let's get this thing started!" Michael said then music began.

_Me and You against the World by Keke Palmer and Max Schneider_

_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World._

_What I know right now, this guy came so far to my heart._  
_He got a key._  
_I was lost then you found me._  
_Through all the glamour._  
_That's the lights and the cameras._  
_Honestly, all you saw was me._  
_You didn't care what they said._  
_You stood by me instead._  
_Together, we're a stronger team, oh._

_Put your heart in it._  
_You can go the distance._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_Sky is the limit._  
_Push to the finish._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_We did it for love._  
_We tried and we won._  
_We'll never give up._  
_It's Me And You Against The World._

_I know from my dreams, they say I'm crazy._  
_No matter what, we go around._  
_It feels like we both are certain._  
_It's the real thing, nothing beats the feeling._  
_Only our hearts can know._  
_Who cares what they say?_  
_They can't get in our way._  
_Two dreamers just dreaming alo-o-one._

_Put your heart in it._  
_You can go the distance._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_Sky is the limit._  
_Push to the finish._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_We did it for love._  
_We tried and we won._  
_We'll never give up._  
_It's Me And You Against The World._

_We fight together._  
_We're down forever._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_We stick together and it gets better._  
_Me And You Against The World._

_Put your heart in it._  
_You can go the distance._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_Sky is the limit._  
_Push to the finish._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_We did it for love._  
_We tried and we won._  
_We'll never give up._  
_It's Me And You Against The World._

_Put your heart in it._  
_You can go the distance._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_Sky is the limit._  
_Push to the finish._  
_Me And You Against The World._  
_We did it for love._  
_We tried and we won._  
_We'll never give up._  
_It's Me And You Against The World._

After the song they received and applause.

"Thanks." Liliana said smiling "This next song will be sung by me, Michael, and our half sister Kayla."

Butch tapped his drumsticks three times. Then the band started a new song.

_Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea_

_[Kayla:]__  
Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem_

_[Liliana:]__  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want to  
I want you!_

_Tell me; tell me baby_  
_Why can't you leave me?_  
_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_I gotta have it_  
_I want you!_

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Liliana:]__  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!_

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Kayla:]__  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really, really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!_

_[Liliana:]__  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Michael:]__  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

_[Liliana:]__  
I got one less, one less problem _

"Now with that song over. I will be taking my break." Liliana said

"Why in such a hurry sis? You have a date?" Michael asked

"Not really but I am gonna hit the food table. So have fun without me but not too much fun.' Liliana answered and at that she jumped down the stage and Michael and his band started to play some fast songs and many began to dance while others just talked with their friends/dates

"Great work Liliana." Juniper said as Liliana walked to the punch bowl.

"Thanks." Liliana said "So you guys having fun?"

"Yeah." Juniper answered holding Grover arm

Grover was just wearing a white polo shirt. He wasn't wearing any pants so his shaggy goat legs are shown.

Liliana got a drink from the punch bowl and was about to drink

"Oh no you don't!" Percy said snatching the cup out of Liliana's hand

He was wearing tux with a blue tie. His hair was messy like he didn't even bother to comb his hair.

"The fudge! Why'd you do that?" Liliana asked quite pissed that Percy took her drink

"The punch was spiked by the Stolls. So no drinking." Percy answered setting down the cup

Nearby Leo choked on his punch "What?"

Leo was also wearing a tux with a red tie. He was still wearing his tool belt since that's his only weapon.

Calypso rubbed his back as Leo regained himself and set down his cup of punch.

"Ok everybody let's travel through time and unite on the dance floor to this funky mash up of a true classic." Nyssa said then played a catchy song that made everybody dance or wanna dance.

"Ohh I love this song! Let's dance Leo." Calypso said then dragged Leo to the dance floor.

Everybody began to dance, some were drinking the spiked punch, and also people began voting for the cutest couple and Liliana came back up to the stage and sang a few songs with the band again after awhile Nyssa and Will took over for the music and some people began requesting for songs.

During one particular song...

"Hey, hey, hey! Time to slow things down a bit so grab that special someone and pull them close. Real close." Will said then Nyssa changed the song into a slow song and couples began slow dancing.

"So Wise girl wanna dance?" Percy asked

"Sure Seaweed brain." Annabeth answered

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked formally

Jason was wearing a tux as well with a purple tie. His gladius at his side and his hair was the same, tidy and proper.

"Of course." Piper giggled

As the four began to slow dance, the remaining girls looked at their dates and their said dates looked uncomfortable.

"For the love of Zeus!"

They turned and saw Liliana her hands on her hips, looking irritated.

"Girls do you want to dance these idiots who call themselves men?" Liliana asked

The girls nodded and the guys looked at Liliana and they looked like they were begging her to stop but to their horror she smirked at them and ignored their silent pleas.

"Good. Idiots just take them to the dance floor." Liliana ordered "Everybody will be dancing so no one will care."

At that girls and guys looked at her in disbelief and Liliana crossed her arms looking at them expectantly.

Then Frank cleared his throat and looked at Hazel.

"Do you wanna dance?" Frank asked nervously.

Frank was wearing a black wool suit, green tie and a black overcoat. With his bow and quiver he looked like a dangerous butler.

Hazel blushed but nodded her head.

Then one by one her friends started to dance together as well. Liliana couldn't help but smile at them.

"So when did you become a matchmaker?" A voice asked behind her. A familiar voice that made Liliana blush and her heartbeat quickened from "slow walk" to "fifty meter dash".

Liliana turned around and saw the one guy she was hoping to see...kind of. Nico di Angelo.

He was wearing a tux with a black tie and surprisingly he wasn't wearing his aviator jacket like he usually did but he still has his Stygian iron sword at his side. His dark hair tousled as if he just woke up I bed.

"Well they were embarrassing themselves and they just needed a little push." Liliana answered her face turning light pink.

"Do you wanna dance?" Nico asked suddenly.

"I suppose." Liliana said, as noncommittally as she could.

Nico put one hand on her hip and clasped her other hand and they started swaying. Her friends couldn't help but smile at her but that didn't stop people from staring at them and started to whisper to each other.

"C'mon Seaweed brain we haven't voted for the cutest couple yet." Annabeth said dragging Percy

"Do we have to?" Percy asked

"Yes now c'mon." Annabeth answered

They arrived at a table. They saw Mellie the wife of Coach Hedge at the table.

"Hello Annabeth Percy." Mellie said "You're here to vote I presume."

"Yup." Annabeth nodded

"Here write you're down your couple here and put it at the box for it to be counted and good thing too you two will be the last voters. You can only vote for one couple for the both of you and no voting for yourselves." Mellie said giving them a piece of paper and a pen.

"So who are we voting for?" Percy asked "And by we I mean you."

Annabeth whispered at Percy's ear and he stared at her in shock.

"Seriously?" Percy asked

Annabeth nodded as she wrote down the couple's name and gave Mellie the paper.

"Are they really a couple?" Mellie asked reading the couple's name

"I thought you weren't supposed to read the votes." Percy wondered

"I'm making sure no boy with boy and girl with girl." Mellie said "Are they really a couple?"

Annabeth pointed at the couple who are still dancing and Mellie looked at them.

"Well they do look cute and you guys are the second people to vote for them actually." Mellie said as she watched them dance.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain let's go back and dance." Annabeth said dragging Percy… again.

Then the music stopped.

"Okay people we will be announcing the Prom King and Prom Queen with the Prom Prince and Prom Princess." Will said and people cheered on.

"And the Prom King and Prom Queen are…. Drum roll please" Nyssa said and at that Butch was about to start the drum roll but Connor Stoll took a drum and threw it like a bowling ball making it roll across the stage. Earning laughs from the audience.

"Not what I wanted but okay." Nyssa shrugged then opened the card "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

People clapped and cheered while Percy and Annabeth looked surprised.

"Why don't the couple come upstage?" Will asked

Percy and Annabeth walked up the stage and two Aphrodite kids looped sashes that 'Prom King' and 'Prom Queen' around them.

"We have the King and Queen now for the Prom Princess and Prom Prince." Nyssa said "Another drum roll please and someone hold off Connor Stoll."

"Gah!" A shout was heard behind the stage and a scuffle. Butch was about to start the drum roll again but the drum that rolled before rolled across the stage again. Earning more laughs from the audience.

"You forgot about me!" Travis shouted from the other side of stage.

"Someone get him too!" Will shouted then he opened the card "Well back to business and the Prom Prince and Princess are ….. Leo Valdez and Calypso Blasi!"

People clapped and cheered while Leo and Calypso also looked surprised.

"Will the couple come upstage with the king and queen?" Nyssa asked

Leo and Calypso walked up the stage and another two Aphrodite kids looped sashes that 'Prom Prince' and 'Prom Princess' around them.

"We present the Prom King and Queen." Nyssa said as she said that a spotlight lit over Percy and Annabeth.

"And the Prom Prince and Princess." Will finished as he said that a spotlight lit over Leo and Calypso.

"Thank you so much for voting!" Nyssa started "You can go down now you guys."

The four nodded and walked back down.

Then Nyssa and Will looked at each other and smiled.

"**AND LET'S CONTINUE THIS PAR-TAY!" **Will and Nyssa shouted together.

Everyone cheered and Nyssa pressed a button and the music started to play again.

As Percy, Leo, Annabeth, and Calypso reached their friends even Nico and Liliana was there. They were immediately showered with congratulations and stuff.

"So whose idea was it to vote for us?" Annabeth asked

"We didn't tell people to vote for you guys." Piper answered

"And besides everyone already thinks you guys are the cutest couples there are." Silena gushed, clasping her hands together. "And it is so true."

Everybody laughed well not Nico but he did crack a smile.

"So did most of you voted for the four of us?" Leo asked

"We voted for you and Calypso." Jason answered

"We voted for Percy and Annabeth." Silena said

"We voted for Percy and Annabeth as well." Grover said

"We voted for Frank and Hazel." Liliana said

"We didn't vote." Chris said "Clarisse said it was silly."

"Ella and Tyson did not vote also." Ella said

"So the four of you didn't want to support your friends." Percy said

The said four just shrugged.

"How about you guys?" Beckendorf asked "Who did you guys voted for?"

"We voted for Jason and Piper." Calypso answered

The other looked at Percy and Annabeth expectantly.

"You say it Wise girl you're the one who wanted to vote for them." Percy muttered

"I will get you later Seaweed Brain." Annabeth threatened

"So who did you vote for?" Liliana asked

"You and Nico." Annabeth answered

Liliana blushed and Nico's face showed a bit of pink.

"Us too." Hazel admitted, Frank nodded

"Y-You guys!" Liliana spluttered blushing really.

"Well you two looked really cute together." Hazel protested

Liliana blushed harder and Nico also blushed.

Clarisse started to chuckle at Liliana and Nico's expressions.

Liliana and Nico both glared at Clarisse but looking at their glare she started to laugh.

"Sorry well not really but I just can't stop! Your looks are just priceless!" Clarisse said laughing

Then the others began to laugh as well.

"You guys!" Liliana hissed

"Okay, okay we'll stop." Silena said

"Thank you." Liliana said her blush fading as well as Nico's.

"Well let's go to the dance floor and continue dancing." Piper suggested

"Actually you girls go ahead we guys have a… thing going on and another…. thing." Leo said, earning him some face palms and raised eyebrows.

"We guys are just gonna talk about something really important." Percy said saving Leo from further embarrassing himself which was too late.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow "Okay but we'll be waiting."

As the girls left to go the dance floor some went to other girls to talk. The guys looked at Leo with questioning looks.

"Really a thing?" Beckendorf asked his half brother.

"What? I panicked." Leo answered

"Never mind that." Percy said "So you guys ready?"

The guys nodded but a few looked doubtful.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Frank asked

"Don't you trust me?" Percy asked, pretending to be hurt

"In a fight yes, about girls not so much." Frank answered

"Well you'll have to trust me in this one." Percy said "Let's go then."

The guys split up to look for their dates well not really date for Nico.

The music stopped and everybody looked at Nyssa and Will and Nyssa shook her head and turned to Will.

"As much as I want to continue playing. Will all the girls please follow their dates outside? We guys have a surprise for you." Will said giving Nyssa a smile

"Hey Leo how was that thing?" Calypso asked teasingly as she saw Leo coming.

"Can you come with me?" Leo asked "The guys and I are gonna show you girls something."

"Um okay." Calypso answered following Leo out of the gym.

Calypso looked around for the other girls and saw they were also following their dates well sort of date for Liliana and Nico.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked

"Here we are." Jason answered

Then the girls started to recognize the place. It was the seashore of Long Island.

The girls gasped. The moon was full that night and all the stars were out. The sea was calm and glittered at the moonlight. It was really beautiful.

"I never expected you guys to do this." Annabeth said to Percy

"Well I am full of surprises Wise girl." Percy said with a smirk

"Don't get too cocky Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said smiling

Then they walked away from the others and started to talk about nothing important. The others began to do what they were gonna do. Just hanging out by the seashore.

Liliana and Nico sat down on a bench watching the other couples. Nico wrapped his arm around Liliana's shoulder and Liliana blushed again seeing this Nico chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Liliana demanded

"For three years I never saw you blush except now and you do look funny when you blush." Nico answered as if Liliana's blushing was amusing.

"Well I try to hide that." Liliana said "And besides I didn't know you even noticed me."

"Well you are quite memorable." Nico said

"A lot of people say that." Liliana said leaning on his shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining but how come you're here? You really aren't the party kind of guy."

"Well originally yes I wasn't gonna come but let's just say a little bird told me to go." Nico answered

"A little bird?" Liliana asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I can't tell you who my little bird is." Nico answered giving a faint smile.

They just looked at each other and without thinking their faces inched closer, their eyes closed and the surfaces of their lips brushing against each other until they were kissing. Liliana wrapped her arms at around Nico's neck while Nico wrapped his arms around Liliana hugging her closely. Then Nico leaned on Liliana until her back was on the bench while he was on top of her and they're still kissing so basically they were making out on a bench.

As if on cue the other couples started kissing/making out as well. Until they heard a loud cough the couples stopped kissing/making out and turned around glaring at the person who interrupted their moment. They saw Lee and Butch and they were smiling mischievously.

"Were we interrupting something?" Lee asked as if it wasn't obvious enough.

_Really? _Piper thought looking at them with a mix of disbelief and anger.

"Lee, Butch you two better explain yourselves before I walk up there and hurt you both in ways that haven't been invented before." Liliana threatened pushing Nico up a bit who looked pissed and sitting up. She crossed her arms giving them a withering look. A look she uses when she's so pissed so in this situation she was _really, ____really_ pissed.

"Well just here to remind people that curfew will soon be here and have fun." Lee answered "Let's go Butch before she kills us."

Lee and Butch ran back to the dorm with their tails between their legs.

Everyone laughed as they watched the two run. Everyone knows of Liliana being able to scare guys with just that one look.

Half of the couples went back to the dorm the other half of the couples stayed behind.

"So who's tired?" Percy asked his arm on Annabeth's shoulder as they walked back to their friends.

"I am." Liliana answered "Singing takes a lot of energy."

"I'll take you back to your dorm room." Nico said, as he draped his arm on her shoulders and they walked back to Liliana's dorm room.

When the two got out of earshot. Annabeth looked at the others.

"You got the cameras right?" Annabeth asked

"For video and picture." Piper answered holding out two cameras.

"Let's go then." Clarisse said

"I won't be in." Jason said "Good luck with that."

"Ditto as well." Hazel said

Jason and Hazel kissed their dates then walked back to their dorm leaving the others.

"Why are we doing this again?" Grover asked

"It's for album and blackmail but mostly for album." Piper answered

"Are you sure she won't get angry?" Frank asked

"Of course." Annabeth answered "Loop this around your neck, put it on video, this camera is connected to Daedalus's laptop in my room that is hidden that automatically records it, turn into a bird, and spy on them when they reach the dorm give them the signal then we will spy on them.

"Ok ma'am." Frank said then did what he was told.

With the camera around his neck with it on video. He turned into a hawk and started to follow Nico and Liliana.

As Frank hawk videotaped them. The two were just walking and talking nothing in particular totally unaware that they are being spied on. Then they entered the dorm.

Frank turned back into a human and gave the signal.

Annabeth and the others went in turned on the cameras and followed Nico and Liliana.

Piper and Leo were chuckling to themselves as they saw them.

When they reached Annabeth, Juniper, and Liliana's dorm room.

"Thanks Nico." Liliana said blushing "And good night."

"Good night." Nico said then they kissed really passionately.

"Gods they are good." Annabeth whispered to Juniper and Juniper nodded.

They stopped kissing and Liliana entered to her dorm room. Nico turned around and walked back to his own dorm that he shares with Chris and Beckendorf.

"And done." Annabeth said closing her camera.

"With that done." Percy said he pulled Annabeth and kissed Annabeth.

Even the others started kissing their dates.

Piper took out her camera and started videotaping them.

"This is too good." Piper said smiling at them.

"Piper!" Silena said quite distressed

"Okay I'll stop." Piper said turning off her camera.

The conch horn blew signalling it was curfew.

"It's curfew." Annabeth said "See you guys tomorrow."

As they separated to their dorm rooms. Annabeth couldn't help but smile to herself the prom was fun and hanging out with Percy was fun too. This was the best night of her life.

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes PJO Prom. But don't worry there will be a bonus chapter coming up soon also for the Prom winners are Percabeth and CaLeo are tied when I wrote this so I flipped a coin and Percabeth won that coin flip. And I am so sorry if it is a bit rushed but school is coming soon and I want this to be finished before school starts. And this has got to be my longest chapter in my life.  
**


End file.
